wiggly_milleniumfandomcom-20200214-history
Surfer Jeff
Surfer Jeff is the thirty-ninth Wiggles DVD released in Australia on June 21, 2012, and marked the first appearance of Greg since 2006. It was originally made with Sam. It took about 4 years to film this DVD. First the scenes where Jeff is surfing at Manly Beach were filmed in January 2008, then the scenes where The Wiggles travel around the world were filmed in September 2011, and finally, the scenes with Greg were filmed from mid-February to early March 2012. DVD Songlist # Here Come Our Friends # Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party # Up, Down, Turn Around # The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance # Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! # It's Peanut Butter! # I Love Oranges # Mango Walk # Banananana # What's The Weather Today? # Rolling Down the Sandhills # Running Up the Sandhills # Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient # Balla Balla Bambina # C'est Wags, C'est Bon # Surfer Jeff # An Irish Dinosaur Tale # Would You Like To Go To Scotland? # London Barcarolle # Look Before You Go # Waltzing Matilda Deleted Songs # Willaby Wallaby Woo Plot Opening: The intro shows the cast of the video. The Wiggles are in their sleeping bags introducing themselves. *'Song 1: 'Here Come Our Friends Jeff introduces "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" *'Song 2: 'Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party Jeff has fallen asleep. Wake up Jeff!!! Jeff suggests a blood-pumping song. *'Song 3: 'Up, Down, Turn Around Captain arrives and tells The Wiggles he saw Wags being chased by dogs with a magic bottle Song 4: 'The Mini Foxy Puppy Dance Gino the Genie comes out of the bottle. The Wiggles go and have a picnic and they meet Dr. Johnny Taitz while talking about allergies. *'Song 5: Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies Murray introduces "It's Peanut Butter!" *'Song 6: 'It's Peanut Butter! Gino the Genie loves peanut butter but he also likes oranges. *'Song 7:' I Love Oranges Anthony loves oranges too, but he also likes mangos. The Wiggles go to the beachside to look for mango trees. Here comes Dorothy! Gino grabs some mangos. 1, 2. Let's all do the mango walk! *'Song 8:' Mango Walk Murray dresses up as a banana *'Song 9:' Banananana After playing chase, Jeff gets tired again. Wake Up Jeff! Jeff makes his 3 wishes. His wishes are around the world typed. First, they have to check the weather. *'Song 10:' What's The Weather Today? Jeff's first wish is Abu Dhabi. *'Songs 11-12': Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills Jeff's second wish is Italy. *'Songs 13-14:' Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient/Balla Balla Bambina Jeff's final wish is Paris. *'Song 15:' C'est Wags, C'est Bon Henry wants to see Jeff surf like never before. *'Song 16:' Surfer Jeff It's time for Gino to go, but he can't open the bottle. Anthony has tickets to Ireland, Scotland & London. *'Songs 17-19:' An Irish Dinosaur Tale/Would You Like To Go To Scotland?/London Barcarolle Murray wants the travelling to keep going, as in "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga". *'Song 20:' Look Before You Go The Wiggles say goodbye but Gino arrives behind them and brings them new skivvies. *'Song 21:' Waltzing Matilda Category:Wiggles videos